I Think I Love You
by SammySmiles
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are JUST friends, but when Don says something to Danny it stumps him, meaningless moments he and Lindsay had shared many times before become more meaningful and intimate thus making him rethink his feelings towards her. DL all the way, S
1. Secret Admissions

Chapter One - Secret Admissions

Lindsay was sitting at her desk, she had her head leaned against one hand and tapping a pen on the desk with another. She had been reviewing evidence for a case that she and Hawkes had been working on. Hawkes had been called to another scene and this left Lindsay to close the case on her own, that peed her off slightly.

Lindsay had been staring at the crime scene photos on her desk for the past 30 minutes, nothing was cropping up that hadn't before. She reached to the cup on her desk, she picked it up and went to take a drink when she realised that it was empty. Lindsay smiled to herself. Just typical she thought. She stood up from her desk and headed towards the break room, she needed another caffeine fix.

Lindsay arrived in the break room, she had hoped that it would have been empty but alas, Don and Danny were chatting away while munching on some chips.

Lindsay smiled and walked over to the coffee machine.

"Hey Montana, how's your case goin'?"

Lindsay grabbed the milk from the fridge and carried on with making her coffee.

"Fine considering Hawkes abandoned me to work on another case. Did you guys want a coffee?"

"Aw thanks Linds, I would love one."

Don nodded his head in anticipation. Danny shook his head.

"I've seen what a cup of coffee you make does to people, I would like to keep my taste buds."

Don just glared at Danny. Danny just shrugged it off.

"Ah well, I've seen what your idea of a cup of coffee, I'm sorry but that's how a typical guy takes his coffee."

Don just flicked his eyes between Lindsay and Danny, Lindsay still had her back turned towards them as she prepared the coffee's for her and Don.

"And Don isn't a typical guy?"

"No, he is much more."

Lindsay turned and walked over to the table and handed Don his coffee smiled.

"It was nice talking to you, good luck with your case!"

Lindsay walked out of the room as Danny stared as she walked away, he wanted her bad. Don just stared at his friend, he smiled to himself smugly and took a sip of his coffee. Damn she made nice coffee.

"You know, I was thinking of asking Lindsay to the next Yankee's game, something about her makes me think she knows about Baseball."

Danny turned his attention back to Don, had he just said he was going to ask Lindsay out?

"What? You like Lindsay?"

Don just took another sip of his coffee.

"Who wouldn't, she's smart, sexy, she's got it all."

Danny just looked down the corridor towards their office.

"She is amazing."

Don slammed his cup down, making Danny jump.

"Whoa man calm down."

"I KNEW IT!"

Danny looked at Don confused.

"Knew what?"

Don grabbed the files on the table and walked towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and winked at Danny.

"Figure it out mate, but I'll give you a clue, you share an office with her."

Don walked away leaving Danny even more confused. What was Don trying to say.

Danny sat in the break room for a few minutes and sighed inwardly, he grabbed the paperwork from his case and headed towards his and Lindsay's office.

Lindsay arrived back at her office with a smile on her face, she loved winding Danny up, she couldn't help it. She sat back down in her chair and took a sip of her coffee and carried on where she left off. Lindsay was so quick to focus back onto her work that she dint notice Danny walk into their office.

Danny sat down quietly and looked at Lindsay, he had never really thought of him and Lindsay as anything else and when Don said he was considering asking her out, all Danny could feel was intense jealously, even though he wouldn't admit it. Danny snapped out of his daze and made sure Lindsay knew he was there.

"So Montana, what type of guy am I then?"

That was a conversation starter.

Lindsay looked up finally realising Danny was in the room, she looked him up and down and made a thinking face.

"Ah see I don't know, you're a cross between normal and abnormal!"

Danny feined a hurt expression.

"Abnormal, that hurt Montana."

"It was supposed to."

Danny smiled, while Lindsay laughed to herself. She went back to her work. Danny decided to stop teasing her and start on the mountain of paperwork that awaited him. He and Lindsay sat in comfortable silence for a good 30 minutes. In that 30 minutes Danny hadn't barely made a dent in his paperwork and Lindsay was growing more and more frustrated. Danny was focused on the screen of his computer when the sound of Lindsay banging her hand on her desk in anger gained his attention. Danny looked over at Lindsay's desk, she had her head in her hands and looked very frazzled.

"Anything I can help with Montana?"

Lindsay looked up.

"You could start by calling me Lindsay, seeing as that's my name Messer."

Danny sat back in his chair.

"O..kay, I take it your case isn't going to well Lindsay."

Lindsay just glared at Danny intensely.

"What ever gave you that idea Danny?"

Danny leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk.

"Well, the banging on the desk and the death stares kind of give it away."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. She hated it when he was right. She said nothing.

"So, can I help? I don't like seeing you all stressed even though you do look awfully cute."

That caught Lindsay's attention, he thought she was cute? She decided to let it slide.

"Are you sure you want to help? You don't have to, its not your case."

Danny got up from his chair and walked over to Lindsay's desk, he leaned over her shoulder resting his hand against the back of her chair. Lindsay feels herself stiffen at his presence, he was so close she could hear the faintness of his breathing. She couldn't believe she was falling for him, Danny Messer of all people!

Danny didn't know why he felt himself become slightly more aware of the closeness between them, he had done this loads of times before never had he been drawn into the smell of her hair, or just her general smell. This was insane.

Neither of them made a sound, they were silent for what seemed an eternity until Danny spoke.

"Umm, I think this is what you missed."

Danny pointed towards an object in one of the photographs, Lindsay leaned across the desk to grab the photo in doing do her shirt rose up her back giving Danny a nice view of the small of her back, something he was taking mental photos of. Lindsay didn't even realise she had done it, and Danny wasn't about to make her feel uncomfortable about it.

He remained next to Lindsay's side as she studied the photograph closer with a magnifying glass, all of a sudden she jumped up from her chair and squealed. Danny jumped up himself she had nearly sent him flying, she turned to Danny.

"Danny, you are a life saver, you are far far from abnormal, in fact I think I love you!"

Lindsay without thinking kissed Danny on the cheek and rushed out of the office down towards the labs, leaving a very dumbstruck and confused Danny. Danny was silent replaying the past 2 minutes, the interactions between them, and the feel of her soft lips against his cheek. Alone in the office Danny turned to look down the corridor to see Lindsay still practically running towards the labs, he smiled and spoke softly to himself.

"I think I love you too."

TBC

**A/N - Please review on this one, I am not sure where this is heading, it was just a random idea that popped in my head during my writers block stint. Next chappie soon.**

**Sammy**

**xxx**


	2. You Think I'm Attractive

Chapter Two - 'You Think I'm Attractive?'

Danny was walking towards the locker room, he had been shifting through his mountain of paper work steadily for the last hour or so, but the reoccurring thoughts of Lindsay were running through his mind.

He needed to cool off, he needed to go home and get away from the things that reminded him of her, this was proving harder than he had anticipated.

Danny walked into the locker room and made a beeline towards his locker. Mac had told him he could leave for the night considering all he was there for was paperwork. Danny didn't argue. He needed to get away.

He rummaged through his locker and grabbed his bag and jacket, he threw his jacket on and placed his bag across his shoulder. He slammed his locker and made his way towards the elevator. He was about to press the button when he saw Lindsay standing in one of the labs hands on her hips analyzing some evidence. He smiled to himself and walked over to the lab she was in.

He knew he shouldn't have gone over to her, but he couldn't help it, he was drawn to her. Addicted almost.

He stood in the doorway staring longingly at her, she was still concentrating hard.

"Linds, are you still working on this, you've been at it for 15 hours straight!"

Lindsay turned and smiled at Danny.

"Crime doesn't sleep Danny, and besides, I wont be able to sleep properly until I can figure out what it is I am missing."

Danny walked over to the layout table, and looked over the evidence.

"Linds, your not going to get anything else done tonight, you know what they say about fresh eyes an all that."

Lindsay turned and rolled her eyes at Danny.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but I promise I will only stay for a few more minutes."

Danny shook his head.

"Nah you wont, I know you Montana, you say you will stay for a couple more minutes, in Lindsay terms that means you will still be here when I come in tomorrow morning."

Lindsay stared at Danny.

"Your not going to give up are you?"

"Nope, I can be persistant."

"I bet you can be."

Danny smiled cheekily.

"You have no idea."

Lindsay laughed to herself, and looked at the wall clock.

"I suppose your right Danny, and don't think I will make a habit of admitting that.

Danny held his hands up.

"Wouldn't expect you to."

Lindsay smiled again.

"I'll head home after I have packed this evidence away."

Danny smiled in return.

"I'll help you."

Lindsay blushed slightly.

"Thanks."

Danny and Lindsay packed away the evidence and headed back towards the evidence locker. Lindsay signed the evidence back in, and turned to Danny.

"Thanks for helping me pack away the evidence, but you don't have to escort me round the lab."

"I insist."

Lindsay shrugged.

"Fair enough, whatever floats your boat."

"Water."

Lindsay looked at Danny curiously.

"Water?"

Danny looked back at Lindsay and smiled cheekily.

"That's what floats my boat, water."

"Oh very clever Danny."

Danny and Lindsay made it out of the lab and Lindsay headed towards the curb to hail a cab when Danny stopped her.

"Nah ah, I don't think so Montana."

"Excuse me?"

Lindsay turned towards Danny who had his arms motioning Lindsay towards the labs garage.

"Its not safe for an attractive young woman like yourself to be getting into a cab on her own, I insist I give you a ride to your apartment."

Lindsay said nothing and hadn't moved from the spot she was standing in. Had he just said that? He has never said that, she was really confused now. Did Danny like her like her?

"You think I am attractive?"

Danny became nervous and shifted his weight.

"Well, umm, yeah. Always have."

Lindsay blushed profusely, she thought it was sweet the way Danny had gotten all nervous. Bless him she thought.

"Your not to bad yourself."

"Good to know you've got good taste."

Lindsay laughed and walked towards Danny and linked her arm in his. Danny smiled and escorted Lindsay to his SUV.

Danny released himself from Lindsay and opened the door for her.

Again Lindsay was in shock.

"Okay Messer, what's the catch?"

Danny held up his hands in innocence.

"No hidden agenda this time."

Danny shut the door and made his way to the drivers side and got in and started the car. He and Lindsay were silent whilst he concentrated on pulling out of the garage, once on the road Lindsay spoke up.

"This time eh Messer? Sounds ominous."

"Was meant to."

Lindsay laughed and looked at Danny as he concentrated on the road in front of him, she smiled to herself and looked out of the passenger window. Danny seized that moment to steal a quick glance over to her, he couldn't help but smile either.

After a comfortably silent car journey back to Lindsay's apartment, Danny pulled the ca up outside of her apartment building and turned the ignition off. Neither of them spoke, they were both waiting for the other to make the first move. When Lindsay could see that they could be there for a while, she ignored what her head was telling her and went with her gut feelings.

"Uh did you want to come up for a drink and something to eat, it's the least I could do after all you helped me with today?"

Danny looked at Lindsay and smiled genuinely.

"I would like that, if your sure that is."

Lindsay smiled back just as genuinely.

"Never been surer."

Danny looked at Lindsay and laughed slightly.

"Is that even a word? Surer."

Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Talk about a mood killer Danny, and I don't know. You coming?"

"Yep I'm coming."

Danny and Lindsay got out of the SUV and made their way to Lindsay's apartment. Danny took a mental note of the address and room number.

"What are you thinking? It has always proven to be dangerous."

"Oh that was harsh Montana, if you must know I was taking a mental note of your apartment number so when I feel like making a booty call I know I have the right apartment."

Lindsay just laughed and unlocked her apartment door and let Danny follow. Danny took in the surroundings of Lindsay's apartment with awe. Lindsay turned to Danny and stared, never did she think Danny Messer would be in her apartment, she had to admit she was liking the idea.

"Something wrong Danny?"

Danny looked at Lindsay and smiled the way that drove her mad.

"Not at all Montana."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and threw her bag on the coffee table, she walked towards the kitchen and called back to Danny.

"Make yourself at home Messer, did you want a beer?"

"Sounds great. Not trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me are you?"

Lindsay walked back into the living room with two bottles of beer, she handed one to Danny who was making himself comfortable on her sofa, Lindsay climbed into the single chair. She curled her legs underneath herself.

"So Montana, things good with you? We havent spoken properly in ages."

Lindsay took a sip of her beer and nodded vigerously.

"Yeah I'm fine Danny, you?"

Danny smirked and sipped on his beer.

"What?"

"Montana, the fact that you answered that so fast and so unconvincingly, makes me believe that things arent so good with you."

"This is your persistent side coming out again now isn't it!"

Danny nodded and took a swig of his beer, Lindsay fiddled with her beer bottle, this didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

"Linds? Whats wrong?"

"Danny I don't think you really want to know this, its not something you would be interested in."

Danny shimmied towards the end of the sofa where Lindsay's chair was located.

"Try me."

Lindsay smiled and took a drink of her beer.

"I split from the guy I had been seeing."

"Oh."

"Don't, I'm glad I didn't want to hurt him."

Danny was confused.

"Why would you hurt him?"

"I've fallen fast for someone. I cant stop thinking about him Danny, this guy…he's everything I need, everything I want."

Danny's heart sank the way Lindsay was talking about this guy was breaking his heart, she spoke about him with such love, such desire, just once he wished she would think of him that way.

"But, I don't think he feels the same, there are all these mixed signals I just wish for once if a man liked me he would just say it and not leaving me hanging."

Lindsay looked at Danny, she couldn't believe he hadn't got it yet, the guy she was talking about was him, but he was sitting there.

Danny took a deep breath. She was talking about them. About their relationship, he decided to play along.

"Maybe he feels the same, maybe he is scared that he isn't good enough for you."

"He is more than good enough for me, I just wish he would see it."

"Ok, say he is good enough, maybe he thinks his reputation has proceeded him and your worried that he only wants you as another notch on his bedpost."

Lindsay put her beer on the table and took Danny's from him and put it next to hers, she straddled him and looked into his eyes.

"I don't listen to idle gossip, I know the real man behind the stories, he even plays jokes on me, but I don't care, I love him all the same, and I want to give it a go."

Danny stared at the shoulder length curls and breathed in her scent.

"Linds, are you sure you want this? I mean me?"

Danny was silenced by the feeling of her lips brushing his gently. She pulled away.

"I'm sure. But can you handle me?"

"I can handle you Linds. I've been waiting my whole life for you!"

Danny pulled Lindsay into a passionate yet love filled kiss and took in everything about her. Lindsay smiled against his lips and tugged on his arms.

"Bedroom."

TBC


	3. Deal Cowboy

Chapter Three - Deal Cowboy

Lindsay woke to a shining light flowing through the crack in the curtains of her bedroom window, she stretched arching her back and moaning innocently. She smiled as the nights events replayed in her mind, she hadn't yet opened her eyes, she daren't, just in case it was all a dream, and if she opened them Danny wouldn't be there.

"Danny?"

No answer.

"Danny?"

"Mmm."

Lindsay opened one eye slowly and saw that she was looking a sleeping Danny in the face, she smiled widely.

"Nothing, just checking your still here."

Lindsay was still looking at Danny, when he opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get his focus but even without his glasses he could see Lindsay staring.

"Where else would I be?"

"I don't know, not with another girl I hope."

Danny laughed to himself and leaned in and kissed Lindsay tenderly. Their kiss lingered and longed until he pulled away.

"Trust me, not going to happen."

"Good, glad to hear it. Cant say the same for me though, I just keep getting so many offers from Flack and Pino that I think I might cave one day."

Danny sat up quickly and gave Lindsay a confused look, a serious look.

"Flack and Pino have been hitting on you?"

"Danny, I was joking, although Pino does, but that's beside the point, that's who he is."

Danny nodded and laid back down so that Lindsay could snuggle into his open arms. He kissed he on the top of the head.

"You know, I have a new admiration for country girls."

"Whys that?"

"Well I never knew that they were so wild, well I knew they were but not in THAT way."

Lindsay laughed and hit Danny playfully on the chest and sat up.

"I had really get up now. I'm not going just magically get ready for work with a flick of my magic wand."

Danny sighed loudly.

"If you say so, I don't really want to but I'd better get going, people might get suspicious if I go to work in the same clothes."

Lindsay laughed out loud which earned her a lingering look from Danny.

"Sorry, but I doubt people would think any different Danny, they'd probably just think you'd spent the night at some girls apartment."

"I'm deeply hurt by that comment, how 'bout we test that theory of yours then Montana."

Lindsay had been sitting on the edge of her bed, with back to Danny. But this proposition gained her undivided attention.

"I'm listening Messer, what are the terms?"

Lindsay crawled over to Danny who was sitting on the other sedge of the bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed it softly. He leaned his head into the side of her neck and smiled.

"Lets see Montana, I stay here until we leave for work and I go to work in the clothes I went in yesterday, if no-one notices you have to buy me dinner. If someone notices and comments, I buy you dinner. Deal?"

Lindsay lifted her head and lent in close to Danny's ear she nibbled on his earlobe before answering.

"Deal cowboy."

Danny had shivers running down his spine, how she could do this to him he would never know, but she was and he wasn't about to stop her.

Lindsay took his hand and led him to the bathroom, she had a seductive look on her face, in a matter of less than 24 hours Danny had seen a completely different side to Lindsay, and again he wasn't about to ask that she change.

An hour or so later Lindsay and Danny were sitting in her kitchen eating their breakfast and drinking some strong morning coffee. Lindsay caught Danny staring at her, she wasn't wearing anything special, just a plain green v-neck top with a pair of black trousers, nothing special she thought, she knew that the trousers she was wearing would drive him wild and the top, well it dipped low enough to leave something to his imagination, not that he needed to imagine anymore.

"Danny stop it, you cant do that at work."

Danny raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"True, hence why I'm trying to get it out of my system now."

Lindsay shook her head and laughed, she stood up and picked up the empty plates and walked over to the kitchen and dropped them gently in the sink.

Danny picked up the empty coffee cups and followed. He placed them on the counter and then wrapped his arms around Lindsay's neck and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Yes Danny?"

"Nothing, cant a guy do this and not have an alterior motive?"

Lindsay laughed and turned in Danny's arms so that she was facing him. He hands were wet from after washing them.

"This isn't other guys we're talking about this is you, the infinite Danny Messer."

Danny pulled away and crossed his arms and stared at Lindsay intently.

"I thought you said you didn't listen to idle gossip?"

Lindsay mimicked Danny's stance.

"I don't, but I've known you long enough to establish this little fact for myself."

Danny said nothing but laughed.

"You think you've got me figured out?"

Lindsay walked towards Danny and stood inches from his face.

"Pretty much, but there is still time for you to surprise me you know."

"There are things about me Montana that would surprise you, as I am sure there are things about you that would surprise me."

Lindsay nodded and kissed Danny gently on the lips. And then slapped his ass.

"Come on cowboy, we'd better get going."

Danny smirked and followed Lindsay to the front room, they both grabbed their bags and headed to the door, but Danny grabbed Lindsay's arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Lindsay pulled away breathing heavily.

"Not that I didn't like that at all, because I did…a lot, what exactly was that for?"

"Well, I have to have something to keep me going until tonight, we are still meeting arent we?"

Lindsay laughed and kissed him gently on the lips and made her way out of her apartment. But not before turning to Danny and putting him out of his misery.

"Obviously Danny, I'm expecting a repeat performance of last night…and I'm pretty sure there was the promise of dinner from a deal we made earlier, just before we hit the shower this morning, remember?"

"I remember the shower well…it was exhilarating to say the least."

Lindsay laughed and hit Danny playfully, she and Danny were walking towards the exit of the building.

TBC

**A/N - Sorry I'm taking so long, creative juices running slow again but I'm trying :D**


	4. Secrecy Isnt Their Strongest Ability

Chapter Four - Secrecy Isn't Their Strongest Ability

Danny and Lindsay were making their way off the subway platform when Lindsay looked up at Danny and spoke.

"Even though we have this bet going on Messer, don't tell anyone that we're dating, I don't want people to know just yet, I want it to be just us for as long as possible."

Danny nodded and removed his hand from the small of her back.

"So IF anyone mentions the shirt what should I say?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You're the magnificent Danny Messer. Think of something. Also there is no IF about it, someone will notice."

Danny scoffed and carried on walking with Lindsay down the streets of New York, they were nearing the building

Lindsay stopped and stood to one side in the street, she wrapped her arms around Danny's waist and pulled him close, she rested her chin on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, you know that?"

Danny looked into the deepness of Lindsay's brown eyes.

"I know, but do you know I love you?"

Lindsay pulled Danny down into a kiss that seemed to make the world around them stop.

"I know. Now lets get going, people might get suspicious if we're both late."

Danny laughed and continued to walk towards the building talking to Lindsay as they went.

Danny and Lindsay walked into the break room and grabbed some coffee and joined Stella, Hawkes at the break room table, they were waiting for Mac to arrive with their assignments.

Danny had been sitting down for about 5 minutes and no-one had noticed he was wearing the same clothes not even Stella, but she was concentrating on something else at that precise moment. Danny started to get smug, he knew that there was a high chance that someone would notice, especially Stella, but he didn't want to admit it to Lindsay. Lindsay was staring at him from over the top of her coffee mug.

Flack walked in and soon burst Danny's bubble.

"Yo Messer, who was the lucky lady then?"

Danny lifted his head up in a shot. Danny's eyes started to shift.

"What you going on bout Flack?"

Flack grabbed a cup of coffee and sat beside Lindsay, who was loving every moment of Danny's uneasiness. Stella's attention was drawn to Danny, she looked him up and down and smiled.

"Yeah Danny, no-one comes to work in the same clothes on two days running, unless they didn't get home, you get what I mean?"

Danny laughed and shook his head he knew what she meant.

"So what if there was a lucky lady?"

Lindsay couldn't help but join in.

"What makes you think she was lucky?"

Danny smirked. _"So you want to play, I can do that."_

"Well I like to think of myself as a good catch."

"You do, that's big headed of you, what makes you think she just didn't settle with what she was offered?"

Danny shot back.

"Nah, the things she was doing and saying last night, I don't think she JUST settled."

Lindsay blushed slightly and bit her lip, she hoped no-one noticed, she had to think of a comeback.

"Maybe she does things differently where she comes from?"

"Well, I'm going there with her one day."

Danny smiled and then it clicked to Flack and Stella, they looked at each other then looked at the expressions on Lindsay and Danny's faces and smiled to themselves.

"You know, you two should really work on how to keep something secret."

Lindsay stared and Danny and then turned her attention to Flack.

"What do you mean?"

Flack leaned forward and looked at them both.

"You two. Its obvious to anyone within a few metres, we're just glad that you two got your act together…finally."

Lindsay blushed and Danny couldn't help but avoid his gaze.

"We're happy for you both honestly."

Stella smiled and whispered something to Lindsay which made her laugh.

Danny looked curiously, Flack laughed and leaned across the table and patted Danny on the shoulder.

"Its happened already mate, they've already started discussing your sexual abilities."

Danny's eyes widened and then turned softer, Lindsay smiled and winked at him.

"Don't worry Danny, I wont say anything bad. You know to keep your rep up."

Danny smirked, the conversation turned to how it was so obvious to everyone else but apparently not to Danny and Lindsay when Stella's cell rang, she answered.

After she had finished on the phone Stella turned to the gang and smiled.

"Mac cant make it in time to hand out assignments, he has been pulled into testifying in court. So he's asked me to do the honours. I wont be a minute, I need to get the files from his office."

Stella left the room and was back moments later. She smiled and laughed to herself.

"It seems Mac has taken it upon himself to assign you the cases and partners, Danny your with Me, we've got a DB in central park suspicious circs. Lindsay, Hawkes your with Flack DB found in an alleyway next to Madison Square Gardens, as ever suspicious circs. Have fun guys."

"Thanks Stell."

Lindsay and Danny shared a longing look and went away to get ready to go to their crime scenes, Stella and Flack stayed behind in the break room.

"They've got it bad."

"Oh ever the romantic Don."

Flack looked over to Stella and flashed her his winning smile.

"That's not what you were saying last night."

He raised his eyesbrows and Stella slapped him on the arm with the folder in her hand.

"They should take lessons in keeping things a secret from the experts, 3 months and not even a whiff that anyone knows."

Stella smiled and walked away towards the locker room.

TBC

**A/N - I am really sorry about this chappie, I kinda lost the plot going through this one, there is no real point to it. Sorry if it sucks L**


	5. Flattery Will Get You Everywhere

Chapter Five - Flattery Will Get You Everywhere

Danny was waiting for Lindsay in their office, it was the end of their shift and he hadn't seen her all day, he had to admit it, he missed her. Danny was fiddling with some files on his desk when Lindsay walked into the office. Danny looked up immediately.

"Hey Montana, I've missed you today."

Lindsay walked over to her desk smiling at his comment. She placed the files she was carrying on the table and sat in her chair and faced him.

"I missed you to Danny, I kind of like the teasing."

Danny smirked and nodded his head.

"Good to know Montana."

Lindsay laughed and began to tidy her desk, she looked up to see Danny staring at her, she blushed slightly.

"What?"

Danny shook his head.

"Nothing."

Lindsay smiled and carried on tidying her desk. Danny leaned forward in his chair so that his arms were resting on his desk.

"Aren't you going to claim your prize?"

Lindsay smiled, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh that, I had completely forgot."

Danny shook his head he didn't believe that for a second.

"Nah you didn't. So where do you want to go?"

Lindsay looked up to see Danny awaiting her answer, she stopped tidying her desk and mimicked his position.

"Can you cook?"

Danny was taken aback.

"Can I cook? What kind of insult is that, of course I can cook!"

Lindsay laughed silently and smiled widely.

"In that case, I want you to cook for me."

Danny smirked.

"Anything in particular?"

Lindsay leaned in closer so that she and Danny were inches apart, she saw him lick his lips tenderly and it drove her mad but she had to control herself.

"Surprise me Messer."

Danny pulled away and leaned back in his chair.

"Are you sure you know what your letting yourself in for?"

"Nope. So shall we get going?"

"Yep."

Danny stood up and grabbed his and Lindsay's jackets from the coat hook and helped Lindsay put her jacket on.

"Who are you and what have you done to Danny?"

Danny laughed and escorted Lindsay out the building and towards his SUV.

Once in the car, Danny waited before starting the ignition.

"So where are we going? Yours? Or mine?"

Lindsay was in thought, Danny had seen her apartment but she had yet to see his, so her answer was obvious.

"Yours, if you don't mind?"

"Nah that's fine, I apologise for the mess though, as you know I didn't go home last night. Are you staying the night?"

"Depends on how good your cooking is, I don't have work in the morning so I guess its all down to you Messer."

Lindsay winked and laughed , Danny shook his head and started up the SUV and headed towards his apartment. The journey there was filled with comfortable silence. Danny occasionally took his eyes of the road to look at Lindsay and when Danny was looking at the road Lindsay would look at the concentration on his face. 20 Minutes later Danny pulled into the parking lot next to his apartment building. He unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out, just as Lindsay was about to open her door, Danny had beaten her to it, she smiled and jumped out.

"Seriously who are you and what have you done to Danny?"

Danny just laughed and took hold of Lindsay's hand and guided her into his apartment building. Before she knew it they were standing outside his apartment door. Lindsay was looking round the hallway, moment later Danny had the door open and walked in and threw the mail he had collected on the table next to the door. Lindsay walked in slowly and took in his apartment.

"Sorry about the mess."

Lindsay looked round, she couldn't see any mess apart from a empty pizza box and an empty beer bottle. She looked at Danny.

"Danny, you call this a mess, my apartment was more of a mess than this."

Lindsay felt a little embarrassed at what Danny thought was a mess. She was seeing a closet neat freak.

Danny just laughed and made his way into the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home Montana, now seriously what do you fancy?"

Lindsay walked towards the kitchen, once inside she saw that Danny kitchen was far bigger than hers, she instinctively jumped up onto once of the counter tops and sat staring at Danny's back. He was looking through his cupboards.

"You never answered me Montana, what do you fancy?"

"Apart from you, uhhhh not a lot!"

Lindsay smiled playfully.

Danny turned to see Lindsay sitting on the counter top, he had to admit, she looked good sitting there. He smiled back and walked towards her and stood in-between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Oh I know, you've worked it well on me."

Danny laughed and kissed Lindsay lightly on the lips and walked back to the cupboards, he really wished he had gone shopping before hand.

"Uh I hate to break it to you but I have seriously got nothing to work with Montana. So I think I am going to have to call the take out guy."

Lindsay pouted and nodded.

"Sorry, I should have given you a little bit of a warning."

Danny retook his position between her legs and smiled.

"No need, I like the spontaneous side of you but this means that you wont be staying round tonight."

Lindsay looked at him quizzically.

"What makes you say that?"

"You did, you said that if my cooking was good etc."

Lindsay smiled and kissed Danny deeply and pulled away slowly so she could speak.

"I can think of a hundred and one other reasons that would convince me to stay the night Messer, going home tonight was never an option. Just so you know."

Lindsay wrapped her legs around Danny's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly.

"I think the take out guy can wait."

Danny picked Lindsay up and headed for the bedroom. The take out guy was going to wait, but Lindsay had never intended to eat until she had had her way with Danny.

TBC

**A/N - This chap I think is getting back on track, ENJOY! J**


	6. Chocolate Spread, Oh The Possibilities

Chapter Six - Chocolate Spread, Oh The Possibilities.

Lindsay was laying awake in Danny's bed, she had been in his apartment a total of maybe 10 to 15 minutes before things had taken a more intimate route. She turned to face a sleeping Danny beside her, her stomach rumbled slightly. That's when she remembered that she and Danny hadn't actually eaten. She was starving.

Lindsay bit her lower lip as she eased herself of Danny's bed, careful not to disturb him. She looked around the floor looking for something to throw on, she found Danny's shirt and her panties, she put those on and made her way quietly to the kitchen. She noticed that the door was still unlocked and the curtains still open, she closed the curtains and bolted the door. She turned to look back into Danny's room, he hadn't moved from the position she had left him, she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Lindsay opened the fridge and looked around it, nothing was jumping out at her, it was mostly 'man food' as she liked to call it. She shook her head jokingly.

"Typical man. Nothing decent to eat."

Lindsay shut the fridge and looked in the cupboards, she found some white bread that was in date and a unopened jar of chocolate spread. She nodded triumphantly and placed both items on the counter. She looked around for a knife.

"Knives…knives…where on earth are the knives?"

"In the drawer nearest the sink."

Lindsay spun round to see Danny standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes, he was dressed in just his boxers. He walked towards the drawer nearest the sink and pulled out a knife and moved Lindsay to one side.

"I'm capable of making a chocolate spread sandwich you know Messer!"

Danny laughed and opened the jar of chocolate spread.

"I know, but seeing as I never did cook you a meal, I thought making you a sandwich could compensate."

Lindsay laughed and wrapped her arms around Danny's waist and rested her head on his back.

"Thank you, but I think after last night I am the one who should be making you a sandwich."

Danny laughed again and smiled, he cut the sandwich in half and handed one half to Lindsay and took a bite out of the other.

"Your eating my sandwich!"

"I haven't eaten either you know!"

Lindsay laughed and took a bite out of her sandwich and placed it on the side and bent down to the fridge, she pulled out the milk and turned to see Danny staring at her.

"What? Have I got chocolate on my face?"

"No, no but I'm thinking I'm not going to be able to wear that shirt again without thinking that you look ten times better in it than I do!"

He raised his eyebrows and looked Lindsay up and down, she smiled and slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Well you were the one who made mincemeat out of my clothes. I'm going to have to buy some more, you get so frustrated so very easily."

Danny held up his hands in defence.

"I cant help it if your clothes don't seem to want to come off without making a fuss, I swear to God you buy those clothes on purpose!"

Lindsay laughed and turned on Danny's coffee machine. She reached up and grabbed two cups for their coffees when she heard something smash against the ground, she turned quickly to see that Danny had dropped the jar of chocolate spread. Lindsay looked at him she placed the cups on the side and placed her hands on her hips.

"Danny, how did you manage that?"

Lindsay stood staring as Danny tried to carefully pick up the pieces of glass, he looked up and smirked at her, the way he always did.

"I made the mistake of looking at you when you reached up to the cupboard…BIG mistake!"

Lindsay laughed and blushed slightly, he was such a flatterer.

"So it was my fault?"

"Obviously. But personally I think I need some compensation for the loss of chocolate spread, it was emotionally crippling."

Lindsay laughed and crouched down to Danny's height. She licked her lips and wiped her finger in the chocolate and licked it off her finger. All Danny could do was stare.

"Now you see this is a shame, I knew something we could have done with the remains of this chocolate spread if it wasn't for the fact that it was on the floor."

Danny looked Lindsay in the eyes, he stood up and reached into the cupboard and pulled out a second unopened jar of chocolate spread, Lindsay raised her eyebrows and stood up.

"Danny Messer, I think you have done this before?"

Danny smirked.

"I have no idea what you are going on about, I just eat a lot of chocolate spread sandwiches."

Lindsay smirked and took the jar from Danny's hand.

"Like I said, I know something fun we could do with this, and as an added bonus, it keeps you from getting hungry!"

Lindsay walked past the mess on the floor and took hold of Danny hand, and led him to into the bedroom, Danny closing the door behind them.

Danny had the biggest grin across his face, whereas Lindsay had the most devious.

TBC

**A/N - My inspiration for this chap came from a chocolate spread sandwich I was eating for lunch today, a healthy option I know, but they are just to damn tasty! Thanks to Jess for beta-ing!**


	7. Clean Up

**A/N - Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter FF wasnt ltting me upload anything so i couldnt get this chapter posted as soon as i would have liked SORRY! But here it is now and i will update as soon as i can, i have just been super busy with work and getting ready for school that i havent had chance to write, i am going to visit family so i wnt be able to post anything for a couple days but i will have written a few chapters during tha time so it will be a big post when i do, as a Sorry hehe :)**

Chapter Seven - Clean Up

Danny had been awake for at least an hour before his alarm sounded. He had his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, silently thanking God for Lindsay's chocolate spread idea.

"What are you thinking about?"

He turned to see Lindsay looking at him fondly.

"Nothing in particular, just you know general things."

"Sure you are, you were thanking God about my chocolate spread idea."

Danny laughed and wrapped his arms around Lindsay as she snuggled in close to his chest.

"Its scary how you do that you know, I don't think I will ever be able to keep a secret from you."

Lindsay lifted her head so that she was looking at Danny again.

"And I consider that a good thing Messer, so you know, keep that in mind!"

Danny nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me that, you have no idea how old that makes me feel. People call my mom ma'am!"

Danny laughed which earnt him a smack on the chest.

"Ow Montana that hurt!"

Lindsay looked up and smiled mischievously.

"It was supposed to Messer! Or can I call you my chocolate bunny?"

Danny looked at Lindsay with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't, do you know the kind of stick I would get!"

Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Oh I think I have a fair idea Danny, I have had to put up with your name calling for the majority of my time here!"

"Yeah but you love it really, you told me so, you kinda get a sad look on your face if I call you Lindsay."

Lindsay sighed and rested her head on Danny's chest again, she took comfort in hearing his heartbeat, and the feel of his chest hairs on her face always reminded her of his manliness.

"Don't worry Danny, I wouldn't do that to you, and your right about something, I do like it when you call me Montana do you know why?"

Danny shook his head.

"No why?"

Lindsay looked up a Danny and smiled, meeting his crystal blue eyes in a love filled stare.

"Because I know that I am the only one you call that, makes me feel special."

Danny met her smile and brushed his lips with hers and brought her into a passionate and loving kiss. Danny hands started to wander when Lindsay smacked them away.

"Ah ah Danny, if you go any further I will have those hands of yours surgically removed, if I do anymore today I think I might lose the ability to walk, you get me?"

Danny laughed and nodded, he rolled out of bed and grabbed his boxers from the floor and walked to the doorway, Lindsay spread out in his bed and stretched, Danny looked back from the door frame and smiled.

"Make yourself comfortable by all means Montana."

Lindsay propped herself on her elbows, she tilted her head and poked out her tongue.

"I intend to cowboy, you making coffee by any chance?"

Danny smiled and laughed to himself.

"Yes, yes I am, and before you ask, milk one sugar, I got it covered!"

Lindsay smiled as she looked at Danny walk to the kitchen. She called after him.

"Thanks cowboy!"

She could her Danny laugh from the kitchen. She looked around Danny's room and could see the extent of the damage they had caused, she looked at the sheets and saw that some of the chocolate spread found itself on them, she just laughed, it just looked dodgey in her mind. It reminded her of something else.

She stretched again and crawled out of bed, she grabbed Danny's shirt the same shirt that she had been wearing when she made her midnight snack after she threw it on she followed in Danny's footsteps to the kitchen.

Lindsay got to the kitchen doorframe and was welcomed in by the site of Danny crouching on the floor cleaning up the jar of chocolate spread that had been spilt the night before.

"You know instead of staring at me you could help you know?"

Lindsay just nodded as Danny turned and smiled at her. She made no effort to move .

"I would help but I like the view far to much!"

Lindsay smiled cheekily and it earned a chuckle from Danny, when he had finished cleaning up he poured the coffee and handed a cup to Lindsay and ushered her to the sofa. They both sat down Lindsay was curled up next to Danny, she had her back against his side, Danny had one hand draped across her shoulder. Danny had turned the television on and was watching the news Lindsay was staring into space, she liked this, it was all becoming familiar and she liked that, she liked feeling safe.

Danny noticed that Lindsay had become lost in thought, he kissed the top of her head, smiled and turned his attention back to the news.

"Danny?"

"Yeah."

"Did you think we would end up like this?"

"What do you mean?"

Lindsay sat up and placed her cup on the coffee table in front of her, she turned so that she was facing Danny, she brought her legs up so that she was sitting cross legged on the sofa. Danny copied her position.

"I mean, when I moved her from Montana the last thing I thought I would do was fall for a colleague let alone you. Yeah I will admit when I first saw you I thought you were cute, but then the whole 'Sir' thing happened and I didn't see myself being here with you, the way I am now."

Danny nodded, he knew how she felt he never thought a city boy like himself would find himself falling for a country girl like her.

"You know Montana, I can relate to that, I didn't think I would be here either, but I am here and I want to stay this way. I don't want to lose you Lindsay."

From that moment Lindsay knew he was serious, whenever Danny called her Lindsay she knew that he meant it, she knew that when he called her Montana but she knew that when he called her Lindsay that he wanted her to know he was serious.

"I don't want to lose you either Danny, trust me when I say I'm not going anywhere."

Lindsay leaned in close and kissed Danny, he responded and deepened the kiss they were there for a good few minutes when the need for air tore them apart.

Danny went to take things further when the oh so familiar sound of Danny's pager started buzzing. Danny lent his forehead against Lindsay's and smiled.

"You know who that's going to be don't you?"

Lindsay matched his smile.

"Yeah, so you better not keep him waiting, he would never forgive you!"

Danny lent down and kissed Lindsay on the lips and made his way to his pager. He then proceeded to call Mac on his house phone. Lindsay had made her way back to Danny's room, she had to admit she was disappointed that Mac had called Danny in, but that was a perk of the job. She sat on the end of Danny's bed with her hands in her lap. With a slightly lost look on her face, after Danny had finished his phone call with Mac, he walked into his bedroom slowly looking concerned at Lindsay.

"Montana? You ok?"

Danny crouched down in front of Lindsay and placed his hands on her legs to steady himself.

"I'm fine, just a little disappointed that you have to go in."

"I am to, but I promise I wont be long, a couple hours at least, I promise to call you every hour I am there."

Lindsay smiled and looked at Danny.

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine, really I am, I have to do some errands and things today anyway, so go before Mac gets mad, I'll pop by if you wanted?"

Danny smiled and kissed Lindsay

"Sounds like a plan, I will be waiting for you Linds."

TBC


	8. Brain Food

Chapter Eight - Brain Food

Danny had been at the lab for about three hours when news of Lindsay's arrival reached his ears. He had been working in DNA when Flack came for an update on the case as well as letting Danny in on the news.

"Hey man, you got anything for me?"

Danny looked up from the garment of clothing he was analysing.

"Nothing, nada. Why do you look so happy about that?"

Flack laughed.

"I'm not, but I think I can assure you, your moods gunna do a u-turn in about five seconds."

"What the hell Flack?"

Right on cue Lindsay walked into the lab where Danny was working and smiled.

"Hey Don, I didn't expect you to be in today, weren't you planning on catching up on sleep?"

"Yeah that was the plan, but when the city needs me I am always willing to skip the much needed sleep!"

Flack puffed out his chest in pride while Lindsay and Danny laughed, Lindsay patted Flack on the back.

"Mac threatened you didn't he?"

Flack's pride deflated.

"Yeah. Yeah he did."

Lindsay and Danny continued laughing and Flack joined in to.

"Well I would love to stay while you two laugh at me, but I have things to do you know people to interrogate, people to piss off, the same old really."

With that Flack left Danny and Lindsay alone in the lab she smiled and stood so that she was beside him looking at what he was doing.

"So Messer, you think you can spare me an hour of your time for lunch?"

Danny laughed and peeled his gloves off.

"For you, of course. What did you have in mind?"

Lindsay smiled and helped him pack away the evidence.

"I don't mind, pizza, something from the local café you choose, be assertive I like a man who can stand his ground."

Danny laughed as he sealed the box and escorted Lindsay to Mac's office.

Danny poked his head around the door and smiled.

"Hey Mac, can I take lunch now? My case has hit a dead end, I need some brain food!"

Mac merely nodded and within minutes Danny and Lindsay were walking along the streets of New York, searching for somewhere to eat.

Lindsay linked her arm with Danny's and rested her head on his upper arm, seeing as she was shorter than Danny, she wasn't quite tall enough to reach his shoulders. Danny smiled at her actions. Eventually after having walked around the streets of New York for a few more minutes Danny stopped and looked through a café window and spoke.

"This place seems nice."

Danny heard Lindsay laugh and looked towards her.

"Danny, this is the place we always go to for lunch."

It was Danny's turn to laugh.

"Well then me saying this place is nice wasn't a lie then was it?"

Lindsay sighed and carried on laughing, she took Danny by the hand and pulled him into the café. The café owner recognised them immediately, she also noticed that Danny and Lindsay were holding hands.

"Well well, if it isn't Detective's Messer and Monroe. What can I do for you today?"

Lindsay and Danny grabbed a table and waited to speak with the owner.

"So I see that you two have finally got your acts together!"

Danny shook his head while Lindsay blushed slightly.

"Yep, and we couldn't be happier."

Lindsay smiled and Danny winked at her.

"So Barb, can we order?"

"Of course you can sweetheart, what can I get you two?"

Danny skim read the menu and answered.

"Hamburger and fries, no gerkins please Barb."

Barb sighed and wrote down the order.

"Detective Messer, you do remember what my chef said last time you ordered the Hamburger and asked for no gerkins?"

Danny shook his head and looked at Lindsay. She shook her head and answered for him.

"Danny he said that he would come out here and personally shove the gerkins down your throat. Does that ring any bells?"

Danny looked in the air, it took him a few moments and he tweaked.

"Oh yeah so he did…I'd like to see him try it!"

Lindsay and Barb laughed and shook their heads.

"Danny just have it with the gerkins and I will take them out for you, I like gerkins I will have them just please, don't make the chef mad the team like it here we would like to come back and not get thrown out as soon as we set foot in the door."

Barb laughed and placed her hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

"Oh don't worry darlin' you and the rest of your lot would be allowed in here anytime, we would just have to pass Danny food through the window, in a doggy bag."

Lindsay burst out laughing while Danny looked hurt.

"Barb please you wouldn't?"

Barb just laughed and looked at Lindsay.

"Your usual Lindsay?"

"Please Barb, and just give Danny the gerkins, I'll sort it for him."

Danny looked at Lindsay and laughed slightly, Barb left with their orders and came back minutes later with their coffee's and left to sort out another customer, leaving Danny and Lindsay alone.

"You'll sort me out? I thought you liked assertive men?"

Lindsay shook her head.

"I do, but I also like my men living, I'm not Sid you know!"

Danny laughed hard causing the people in the café to look in their direction causing Lindsay to feel a little embarrassed.

"Danny, it wasn't that funny."

Danny nodded.

"Don't doubt yourself Montana, you're a funny woman."

Lindsay blushed some more, she had never been called funny before.

"You know Danny, I don't think I have ever been told that I'm funny. I guess that's something new."

"Sure is."

Lindsay and Danny smiled.

"You know I don't think I have been this happy in a long time."

Lindsay tilted her head and looked confused.

"What do you mean? You have had relationships that have lasted a while."

Danny agreed.

"Yeah I have, but none that have you know meant a lot to me, I haven't been so hooked on someone. You're an addictive person Montana."

"Thanks, I can say the same thing about you."

Danny and Lindsay continued their small talk until their food arrived.

"Here you go, you have no idea how glad I am to see my two favourite people finally together, its been a long time coming."

"I know Barb. I've been waiting or him to get his act together and make the move."

Lindsay and Barb laughed. Then Danny spoke.

"I thought Flack was your favourite person?"

Barb laughed and patted Danny on the shoulder.

"I like to let Don think that, you know what he is like. But who have I known longer Danny? Who talked you out of a life like your brothers?"

Danny nodded.

"You did Barb, you have no idea how much I needed to hear those words back then. You probably saved me."

Barb slapped Danny on the back of the head causing Lindsay laugh.

"What do you mean probably, I DID save you sweetheart, and don't you forget it!"

Danny rubbed the back of his head while Barb walked away. He turned his attention back to Lindsay who was still laughing.

"That woman has always had a temper."

Lindsay just smiled now.

"Aw don't worry sweetheart I will rub it better tonight. So lets get these gerkins sorted."

Lindsay reached for Danny's plate and opened up his burger and pulled out the gerkins and placed them on her plate. She then handed Danny back his plate and smiled.

"Better now?"

Danny nodded and took a bite out of his burger. Once they finished their lunch Danny paid Barb and headed out the café and towards the lab.

"You know, I've still got about twenty-five minutes before I've got to be back, how bout we sit in Central Park for a bit?"

Lindsay shook her head.

"No its ok, I would rather go sit in the break room for half an hour if that's ok?"

Danny shook his head.

"Nope that's fine by me, at least I cant have Mac saying I was late back from lunch."

Danny and Lindsay laughed as they made their way into the break room.

TBC


	9. Late Night Phone Calls

Chapter Nine - Late Night Phone Call

Danny walked through his apartment door and threw his bag on the sofa. He slouched on the sofa beside it. Saying his day had been long was an understatement it had been a very long day, but Danny soon found himself drifting to thoughts of Lindsay.

Within minutes he had picked up his house phone and dialled Lindsay's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Montana, you alright?"

"_Danny! I didn't expect you to call this evening, cant keep you away I see!"_

Danny could hear Lindsay laughing across the phone line, he could see her face, the way her dimples become more pronounced when she laughed, he wish he could see her.

"Well I did tell you that you're addictive."

"_That you did Danny, so to what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"I don't know, I came home and all I wanted to do was call you, is that a problem?"

"_Of course not, I think its sweet, to be honest I was hoping you would call I've missed you today even though I saw you at lunch!"_

Danny smiled.

"Well, well Montana, I wasn't expecting that!"

On the other end of the phone line Lindsay began to blush, she knew she had fallen for Danny, the fact they had both said they loved each other yesterday was something she wasn't expecting to happen quite so soon but she wasn't regretting it. She was loving every minute of it.

"Montana? You still there?"

"_Yeah…I am, sorry about that I got caught up in my own little world for a minute there, so how is your case going?"_

Danny laughed.

"Its going well, not a pleasant one but we are getting places."

"_That's good, glad to hear it, is there any gossip that I need to know of when I come in tomorrow?"_

Danny shook his head and then realised that Lindsay couldn't see him do that he laughed to himself, he was used to having conversations with Lindsay in person not over the phone, he was experiencing something new.

"Nah, nothing overly excited happened in the lab, I am beginning to think we were the only thing people liked to talk about!"

Lindsay laughed on the other end of the phone line. Danny felt his heart flutter, there was something about her laugh that made him take a few steps back and take her all in.

"_Do you know something Danny, I think you may be right…for a change."_

"Whoa hold on a minute Montana, if I remember correctly I have been right more than once, its not uncommon."

"_Ok, ok…Danny, as much as I am enjoying talking to you, I need to sleep, you've kept me up the last couple of nights and I think its beginning to show, I will speak to you more tomorrow…I promise."_

"Ok Linds, I'll speak to you tomorrow, I will see you at the lab?"

"_Of course, I love you."_

"I love you to, sweet dreams."

"_You too. Bye."_

And with that Lindsay hung up the phone and left Danny wanting more, within minutes of the end of the phone call both Danny and Lindsay were in their own beds urging or the night to pass so that they could see each other again.

**Tbc**

**A/N - A short chapter I know, I am trying to right as much as I can but skool has been reli bad recently with the work load, I am trying I promise! Sammy xxx**


End file.
